I'm not a  super hero
by ImMadrigal
Summary: One night, Dan Cahill and his best friend are in an accident at his lab. Thought to be dead, Dan must learn to control his new powers in time to battle a terrifying new villain and save the world,and show all you need to be a hero is heart.
1. Prologue

I'm not a (Super) Hero

Chapter 1: Prologue

One night, Dan Cahill was working with his best friend, Quentin Callahan, in his(Quentin's) lab.

''What are we doing anyway?'' Dan said.

''Testing my new invention;

a suped-up power plant!''he said.( Did I mention Quentin's amazing?)

''What? I thought we were gonna play Ninja Gaiden on the Playstation 2! Not test some crazy

machine!'' he said.

''Alright, how 'bout this; we test the machine, and then play Ninja Gaiden?''

''Alright. What do we gotta do?

"Just have to turn the machine, pull some levers, press some buttons, and, um, pray it doesn't explode.'' He said this last part very quietly.

"Okay ..Wait, What!''

''Yeah, there's a 30% chance this thing will blow and splatter us all the way to Manhatten. Cross your fingers..."

'' No!'' Click.

"Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed..."

'' It works!''

''Thats good, but why is it playing All Star?'' Dan said.

''Cause i built an iPod app into this baby, and pegged this song as the sign it works all right."

''Sweet!''

"Did you really doubt a top Madrigal inventor like me?'' he said as he flashed Dan a smile.

'' No, but a machine that can splatter us to Manhatten kinda scares me.''

''Don't worry, I built a failsafe on this thing, and since it works, chances are the failsafe will too.''

'' Alright, but before we start playing, could you tell me the story about how you became so awesome?'' Dan said.

''You mean ''The Experiment''?''

''Yeah.''

''Alright, well one night my parents were staying at your parents' house, about nine years ago. You see where this is going?''

'' I think.''

'' Well, anyway, we were staying at your house when I was 4,and the whole fire scene unfolded. I was trapped in my room, when I saw Isabel Kabra run by my window into a black limo. I smelled smoke, felt heat,realized what happened, and shoved the door open and ran down the hall. But on my way out, a beam fell from the ceiling and crushed me underneath it. I blacked out. I woke up a month later, in a hospital bed, with all these tubes hooked up to me. The doctors said it was a miracle. I asked when my parents were going to pick me up. Then the doctor told me she needed to have to have a talk with me. It was then I found my my parents had suffocated on the way to get me. I recovered for a couple days, and when I realized I was headed to an orphanage, I ran away. I wound up in Boston. I remember I saw Shrek that day, and I remember the song Hallelujeh from it. It was a sad song that helped sum up how sad I was. It was then I became this way. When I was nine, I learned I survived because the Madrigals had used Ekat files on robotics to help save my life. It also gave me superhuman abilities, much like the Cahill serum, without the side effects. I also learned that I had DNA from all the branches, my dad was half Ekat and half Lucian, my mom was half Janus and half Tomas, and they were also esteemed Madrigal elite agents. Which all together meant I was a super-powered cyborg. Then I met you guys looking for a clue, and my life got a thousand times better. The end.'' he finished.

'' Whoa, you've been through as much as me and Amy.'' Dan said.

'' Alright, now you wanna play Ninja Gaiden?''

Oh yeah.''

While they played, a Vesper spy crawled in and placed a small microchip on the machine, muttered '' This ought to take care of them.'' and slipped out. 10 minutes later, Quentin realized that the machine was starting to act out.

"Whats that sound?''

Quentin looked back, and said '' Oh No.''

''What!''

'' The machines malfunctioning!''

''What?''

'' We've got to get out of here. Now.''

They ran, and as they went past the machine and heard a horrible beeping, screeching, whirring noise, and all that Quentin could say was '' God help us.'' before 100000 volts of super-charged ion energy passed into their bodies and the lab exploded. It was this night that a hero and a villain were born, and the world would never be the same again.

Disclaimer: I dont own Hallelujah, Shrek, All Star, Ipod, PlayStation 2, Ninja Gaiden, or the 39 Clues.

P.S. Im starting a contest called '' The 39 Superheroes''. anyone who wants to enter needs to follow these guidelines:

The idea has to be original. No saying that your hero is a child of Superman or something.

At least one main character from the 39 clues has to be a hero or villain or play a major part in their plan.

The way they become heroes cannot be cliched; no radioactive spider bites, coming from a planet thats been destroyed, or toxic waste vats.

Note: they dont have to have superpowers, there are other ways to be a hero.

The best of luck to you.


	2. Strange things

I'm not a (super) hero

Chapter 2: Strange things

Dan Cahill sat up in a daze, in the remnants of Quentin's lab. He was all cut and bruised. He somehow survived the massive explosion that destroyed the lab, and, possibly, Quentin Callahan. But how? All he remembered were beams of energy in all different colors, zapping him and Quentin, before he passed out. As he walked along the streets of downtown Boston, he heard some guys talking. What they said next stopped Dan cold.

'' Did you hear about that big explosion near Boston Harbor?''

''Yeah, heard some kids died. Think their names were Don...Dack..Clayton...Kuton..."

'' Their names were Dan Cahill and Quentin Callahan. Poor kids. You know that Dan had a sister. Was on the 8'o'clock news.''

''Yeah. Well, see ya.''

Dan was dumbfounded. He could definetely believe people thinking he didn't survive, but didn't anyone check? He couldn't believe it. What was Amy feeling? Did she think he was dead? He couldn't believe that this had happened. First, he had to see Amy to show her he was , well, alive. Then he had to search the wreckage to see if he could find Quentin. If Dan was alive, maybe so was he.

But while he was walking to the apartment when a hooded man with a gun pulled him back into an alleyway, and said ''Give me all your money and nobody gets hurt.''

''No''

''Then die, punk.'' as he pointed a gun to Dan's head and threw him further back into the alley.

Dan braced himself for the bullet to rip through him, but when the gun fired he only felt a slight bump. He wondered what happened. So he opened his eyes to a frightened mugger with a scared look in his eyes. He shot the gun few more times, and the same thing happened. He saw no wounds, but he did see a couple bullets on the ground beside him.

The mugger said '' What are you?''. Dan figured if he couldn't be hurt by bullets, then there was no reason to cower from this guy. So he walked forward and pushed the guy aside. But he went flying into the wall. Bricks cracked on impact. He passed out. Dan thought '' What was that?''

he thought. He ran toward the hotel where he, Amy. and Nellie stayed.

''May I see the Cahill Reservation, Room 198, please?''

''I'm sorry. They checked out this morning. May I know your name?''

''Dan Cahill.''

''But you're supposed to be dead.''

'' It was a close call. Do you have any idea where they might have gone?'' ''Actually, I overheard them saying something about going to Berlin.''

''Thank you.''

He was ready to pursue his sister, and figure out what was up with him.

Quentin Callahan sat in a cafe, watching the news which proved that, according to them, he was dead. He had left the lab site and had come here. He got to thinking ''If I'm alive, maybe Dan is, too.'' So he left for the hotel where Dan had been staying. On his way, he found a guy in an alley in a hood, witha gun in his hand, passed out, bricks cracked behind him. He thought of the happening earlier, where he threw a 2-ton beam into Boston he had his first dark thought. He was gonna rob this guy. So he found his wallet, and his I.D. . Hank Newman.

'' Sorry Hank Newman, I'm gonna rob you blind.'' But as he began to put the wallet back, the guy woke up.

''Hey!''

So he pulled up his gun, and shot. It didn't even phase him.

'' Why aren't you dying?''

I punched him i the face. Ten teeth came out. He looked into the man's eyes, with pure bloodlust in his own.

Ten seconds later, a scream is heard from the alley ''No! Please No! I'll do Anything! Just don't kill me! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!''

Later, after the incident, Quentin went into the hotel and asked '' Did a person come in here asking about the Cahill Reservation."

''Yes, a Dan Cahill.''

''Perfect, and where was he headed?''

'' Berlin.''

''Thank you.''

He was off.

Disclaimer: I dont own the 39 clues.


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3: Arrival

Amy Cahill sat on her economy seat in Boston Air on her way to Berlin, Germany. She had recently recieved information about a clue connected to World War 2, and Berlin seemed to be a good place to start. She wished Dan were here right now to give some input. But he died in the lab explosion. She had wondered whether or not it was an accident. Normal people wouldn't think this, but she wasn't a normal person. She was a Cahill. This happened all the time, probably. She couldn't believe that her little brother was gone, never to be seen again. They couldn't even find (what was left of) him. But Dan would've wanted her to carry on, and win this for them. Too many people had died for the Clue hunt. ''But I wish you could be here with me if we did win.'' she thought. She couldn't stay together if she kept having these thoughts. So she went into a saddened sleep as the jet passed over the German border.

Ian Kabra walked through the streets of Berlin, Germany, as he thought of a certain girl. Not romantically, mind you, he wasn't really sure what, but not love. He had been thinking about what had happened in Korea, when he'd left her, Dan, and Alistair Oh to die in a cave in Pukhanson Park. Oh, how he'd regretted that. And then, he thought about what had happened in Nepal, on top of Mount Everest, when Amy had chosen to save him over the Janus serum. And then, he'd thought about the incident from a day ago, when Dan had died in a freak explosion, along with Quentin Callahan, an old family friend (Lucian), and promising Lucian agent. '' Shame,'' he thought '' I rather liked him.'' . He knew he didn't like his mother though, but then again, most people don't. Anyway, he was going to try to gain Amy's forgiveness, and now seemed like the time to do it. She needed a friend to help her through this difficult time. His Lucian contacts had told him she was coming on the 6:00 flight to Berlin International. He planned on catching her there at the airport. He looked at his $5000

watch. It was 6:35 right now. ''Why isn't she here yet?'' he thought. '' Oh, there she is.'' . It was showtime.


	4. Forgiveness

Chapter 4: Forgiveness

As Amy Cahill walked out of Berlin International, she prepared to begin research on World War 2. But as she walked, from behind her, she heard,

''Hello Love.''.

There could only be one person with that silky, British voice. The person who'd left her for dead in a cave in person who had kidnapped Dan back in China. The person she'd saved from falling off of Mount Everest's summit in Nepal. She turned around to see the olive-skinned, amber-eyed boy that was Ian Kabra.

'' W-what do you w-want, C-c-cobra?'' She said that last part very shakily.

''You sound like Dan.'' .''You idiot! Why would you say that to her? You're trying to earn her trust and forgiveness, not make want to cry!'' he thought. ''I'm so sorry, Amy.''

''Yeah right. How do know about Dan?''

''I'm a Lucian. I'm so sorry about him.''

''R-really, what d-do you want?

'' Your forgiveness. I'm trying to apologize for everything I've done.''

This made Amy think. '' Is he telling the truth? Or is he just trying to start an alliance so he can gets what he wants and then leave me for dead. Again.'' as she remembered South Korea.'' No way he's telling the truth.''

'' You're lying.''

'' No, Amy, I'm serious, I really am trying to apologize. Please, you have to believe me.''

'' N-no. Not a-a-again. Not ev-ever again.'' . She began to become sturdier as her anger began to replace her nervousness.

''Amy, please!''

'' Goodbye, Ian.''. She was starting to enjoy herself as Ian continued to humiliate himself. '' Heh-heh, the high-and-mighty Ian Kabra, begging? She had to be dreaming. The sheer notion of Ian begging was hysterical!''

'' Wait!''. What he was about to say would have given his mother and sister a conniption. ''What if I gave you a vital piece of information? After all, It is a Lucian clue.''

Normally, Amy would have been dumbfounded. Why would he betray his own branch to help her? Then she thought of Korea again, when he gave her that coin in Tokyo so she'd lead him to the Tomas clue. But then again,if this was a Lucian clue, why would Ian need her help?

"Fine. What is it?''

'' Meet me at the Berlin State Library at 8:30 tonight. The locals refer to it as Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin. I'll give it to you there.''. He hoped this wasn't, as the Americans called it, a dealbreaker.

''Sounds suspicious. Fine, I'll be there.''. She couldn't believe she just spoke those words.

''Thank you. I promise you won't regret it.''

''I already do.'' she muttered under her breath as she walked away.

Amy walked into the Berlin State Library and looked around for Ian.

''Where is he?'' . He should be here. It was 8:32. '' Maybe he tricked me into walking right into an ambush.''. She couldn't bear to think what would happen to her if that was true.

''Amy, over here.''

She turned around to Ian, who was sitting in a chair over by some bookcases labeled _Wissenschaft und Technologie_.

''Start talking.''

'' All right, well, in World War 2, Lucian Adolf Hitler commissioned the kidnapping of Jewish people to be contained and killed in concentration camps, in the Holocaust. What most non-Cahills don't know is that this was an attempt to rid Germany, Poland, Austria, and Hungary of all Ekaterina, Tomas, and Janus and to steal their clues unhindered. When they slowly began to lose their power in the war, they begin to move their clues further into Germany. And when Hitler was eventually trapped in his bomb shelter and surrounded by Allied soldiers, he committed suicide in order for the valuable Lucian information to remain unknown to the other branches. But before he did this, he etched a secret code into the walls of the deepest room of the bomb shelter and sealed it off with a trapdoor entrance. Inside there is a secret compartment containing not one but three clues and a secret code containing a location for another clue. Nowadays, the area now known as the Fuhrer bunker has been torn down and an apartment complex has been built over it, but a secret passageway is still there, leading down to the bomb shelter. This is where you need to go. ''

'' Thank y-you, Ian.''. Finally, now she could go and leave this guy for a while.

'' You're welcome. Are you sure you don't want help?''

'' Yes'' as she got up and started to walk away.

'' Wait!'' he said. He couldn't let her go just yet. He knew he was still a lying **! in her eyes. He had to help her more. He had to... wait, what was that!

"Amy, don't, we've been followed!'' as he gestured to a man in a black shirt, blue jeans, and a Phillies baseball cap concealing his face.

''We've got to get out of here'' she said. She might not trust Ian, but she knew he wasn't lying about this.

So they walked slowly to the exit, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Somehow, they went unnoticed. When they got outside, they ran as fast as they was clear where they were headed next.

The Fuhrer's bunker, and the next clue.

Disclaimer: I dont own the Phillies. Also, I used real German words and locations.


End file.
